Black Dagger BrotherhoodSecrets Revealed
by BDBLover
Summary: Vishous, on the verge of killing himself, finds out that he has a half sister. Now with a reason to live he goes in search of her. Little does he know that finding her will effect not only his powers but also the war between the vampires and the lessers.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is based on the Black Dagger Brotherhood series, written by J.R Ward. I do now own any of the characters or ideas except for the ones I've added myself. For all of you who have read the books you'll recognize most of this first chapter. It was taken from Butchs' book, Lover Revealed, but I've added some of my own twists. This is just for fun so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Butch entered V's building, waved at the security guard and grabbed an elevator. The ride up took forever and he passed the time thinking of Marissa, his shellan. That thought still threw him for a loop. She loved him, had told him so and then proved it by mating him. Except for the war between their race and the lessers, life couldn't be better.

When he stepped off the elevator he could feel the vibrations from the rap music thumping through the place.

He pounded on the door. "V?"

No Answer. Hell. He'd already barged in on the brother once-

For some reason the door clicked and eased open half an inch. Butch pushed it wider, every cop instinct in him screaming as the rap grew louder.

"Vishous?" As he stepped in a cold breeze shot through the penthouse, barreling in through an open sliding glass door. "Yo….V?"

Butch glanced at the bar. There were two empty bottles of goose and three caps on the counter. Binge time.

Headed for the terrace he expected to see Vishous passed out on a lounger. Instead Butch walked into a whole lot of _Heaven-help-us_: Vishous was up on the wall that ran around the building, naked, swaying in the wind and . . . glowing all over.

"Jesus Christ . . .V."

The brother wheeled around then and stretched his radiant arms wide. With a crazed smile, he slowly turned in a circle. "Nice, huh? It's all over me" He lifted a bottle of goose to his lips and swallowed good and hard. "Hey, do you think they'll want to tie me down and tattoo every inch of my skin now?"

Butch slowly crossed the terrace. "V, man. How 'bout we get you down from there?"

"Why? I bet I'm smart enough to fly" V glanced behind himself at the thirty story drop. As he weaved back and forth in the wind, his body was startlingly beautiful. "Yeah, I'm so fucking smart I bet I can beat gravity. Wanna watch?"

"V. . ."_ shit._ "V, buddy, come down from there."

Vishous looked over and abruptly seemed to sober up, his brows meeting in the middle. "You smell like a lesser room- mate."

"I know."

"Why's that?"

"I'll tell you if you come down."

"Bribes, bribes. . ." V took another pull on the goose. "I don't to come down, Butch.

I want to fly. . .fly away." He tilted his head back to the sky and lurched. . .then caught himself by swinging the bottle. "Oops. Almost fell."

"Vishous . . ._Jesus Christ. _Vishous, come down. Right now-"

"I liked you cop, from the moment I met you. No . . .not the first moment. I wanted to kill you when I first met you. But then I liked you, a lot." God, V's expression was nothing Butch had ever seen before. Sad . . .affectionate . . .but most of all . . . yearning. "I watched you with her, Butch. I watched you . . . making love to her."

"What?"

"Marissa. I saw you, on top of her, in the clinic." V whipped his incandescent hand back and forth through the air. "It was wrong, I know, and I'm very sorry . . . but I couldn't look away. You two were so beautiful together and I wanted that . . . shit, whatever it was. I wanted to feel that. Yeah, just once . . . I wanted to know what it was like to have sex normally, to care about the person you were coming with." He laughed in a horrible burst. "Well, what I want isn't exactly normal, is it? Will you forgive me my perversion? Forgive me my embarrassing and shameful deprivation? Fuck . . . how I degrade us both . . ."

Butch was prepared to say absolutely anything to get his friend off that ledge, but he truly had the sense that V was horrified with himself. Which was so unnecessary. You couldn't help the way you felt , and Butch wasn't threatened by the revelation. He somehow wasn't surprised, either.

"V, buddy, we're cool. You and me . . . we're cool."

V lost that longing expression, his face turning into a cold mask that was utterly frightening given the situation. "You were the only friend I had" More with that god-awful laugh. "Even though I had my brothers, you were the only one I was close to. I don't do relationships well, you know. You were different, though."

"V, it's the same for me. But can we get you—"

"And you weren't like those others, you never cared I was different. The others . . . they hated me because I was different. Not that it matters. They're all dead now. Dead, dead . . ."

Butch had no idea what the hell V was talking about, but the content didn't matter. The past tense being used was the problem.

"I am still your friend. Always your friend."

"Always . . . funny word, always." V started to bend at the knees, just barely keeping his balance as he sank into a crouch.

Butch moved forward.

"No, you don't, cop. You stop right there." V put the bottle of vodka down and traced his fingertips lightly over the neck of the thing. "This shit's taken good care of me."

"Why don't we share some?"

"Nah. But you can have what's left." Vishous's diamond eyes lifted up and the left one started to expand until it ate up all the white part. There was a long pause, then V laughed. "You know, I can't see anything . . . even when I open myself up, even when I volunteer for it, I'm blind. I'm future impaired." He glanced at his body. "But I'm still a fucking nightlight. I'm like the one of those goose lamps, you know, the kind of you plug into the wall that glow?"

"V—"

"You're a good Irishman, right?" When Butch nodded, V said. "Irish, Irish . . . let me think. Yeah . . ." Vishous's eyes sobered, and in a voice that cracked, he said. "May the road rise to meet you. May the wind always be at your back. May sun shine warm upon your face and the rains fall soft upon your fields. And . . . my dearest friend . . . until we meet again may the Lord hold you in the palm of His hand."

In one powerful surge, V sprang backward off the ledge into thin air.

Butch was screaming his lungs raw as he raced across the terrace for the ledge. He threw himself at the lip and looked down, but couldn't see anything because he was so far up and there were no lights on this side of the building. As for the sound of a body drop? God knew he was hollering loud enough to drown out that kind of distant _thunch._

"_Vishous!"_

Oh, God . . . maybe if he got down there fast enough, he could . . .shit, get V to Havers—or something . . ._ anything._ He wheeled around, ready to run to the elevator—

Vishous appeared before him as a glowing ghost, a perfect reflection of what the brother had been, an ethereal vision of Butch's one true friend.

Butch stumbled, a pathetic wail coming out of his mouth.

"V . . ."

"I couldn't do it," The ghost said.

Butch frowned. "V?"

"As much as I hated myself . . . I don't want to die."

Butch went cold. Then ran as white-hot as his roommate's body.

"_You fucking bastard!"_ Butch shot forward without thinking and grabbed Vishous by the throat. "You fucking . . . _bastard!_ You scared the shit out of me!"

He hauled his arm back and cold-cocked V right in the face, his fist cracking against the jawbone. As he braced himself for a return shot, he was absolutely livid. Instead of fighting back, though, V locked his arms around Butch, put his head down, and just . . . crumpled. Shook all over. Trembled to the point of frailty.

Cursing the brother to hell and back, Butch absorbed Vishous's weight, holding the guy's naked, glowing body tight while the cold wind whirled around them both.

When he ran out of swear words, he said into V's ear, "You ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you myself. We clear?"

"I'm losing my mind." V said against Butch's neck. "The one thing that's always saved me sand I'm losing it . . . I've lost it . . . I'm gone. It's the only thing that's saved me and now I have nothing . . ."

As Butch squeezed harder, he became aware of an easing inside of himself, a sensation of relief and healing. Except he didn't think much about it because something hot and wet seeped into his collar. He had a feeling it was tears, but he didn't want to draw attention to what was doing. V was no doubt totally horrified by the show of weakness, assuming the guy was crying.

Butch put his hand on his roommate's nape and murmured, "I'll do the saving until you get your head back, how about that? I'll keep you safe."

When Vishous finally nodded, something dawned on Butch. Shit . . . he was up against the glow, a whole lot of the glow . . . but he wasn't on fire or in pain. In fact . . . yeah, he could feel the blackness in him seeping out of his skin and bones, leaching into the white light that was Vishous. That was the relief he'd noticed just now.

Except why wasn't he burning up?

From out of nowhere, a female voice said, "Because this is what shall be, the light and the dark together, two halves making a whole."

Butch and V yanked their heads around. The Scribe Virgin was floating above the terrace, her black robes unstirred despite the frigid gusts that blew all around.

"That is why you are not consumed." She said. "And that is why he saw you from the start." She smile a little, though he didn't know how he knew it. "This is the reason destiny brought you to us, Butch, descended of Wrath son of Wrath.

"Also, I bring knowledge of one unknown to the brotherhood, Unknown to you, Vishous son of the Bloodletter." The light around her dimmed a little. "You have a sister."

Butch's arms dropped from his roommate's shoulders, as he tried to absorb what had just been said. Vishous was gaping, unable to hide his surprise.

"What?" V took a step forward.

"Her name is Rylene. She was taken and hidden away with a family in Ireland"

She seemed to sigh and Butch couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness wash over him that he couldn't understand. V's body had suddenly gone tense, unmoving, as he stood staring at the robed figure.

"Why was she hidden?" V's voice cut through the dark night like a blaze of lightning. He was angry, Butch noticed. Hell, he would be to.

"She was hidden to spare her from your father's anger" The Scribe Virgin seemed to be fading now, becoming one with the dark mist. "Should you look, you will find her. You will see again Vishous." With that parting statement, the Scribe Virgin disappeared, leaving Butch and Vishous alone on the terrace.

_And that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews. This is my first FanFic so I need input. Chapter 2 will be coming soon. I'd love to hear from you!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this is chapter two. Funny comment then we begin with the rest of the story. When I wrote chapter one I actually hadn't read Lover Enshrined so I didn't know at the time that Vishous actually has a sister. Weird right. Ok so now we begin.**_

Vishous stared out the window in Wrath's office. His head was still reeling from bomb the Scribe Virgin had dropped the night before. After plenty of thought and goose he'd come to one conclusion.

"Your going to find her?" Wrath's voice echoed through the room. V glanced over his shoulder at the king then turned his eyes back to the landscape. "yup. Leaving tomorrow at sunset"

Wrath's sigh was followed by some shifting around and, V could only guess, a hand rub on his eyes. "I don't like you going alone. Not with the new shit those un-dead fuckers have been pulling lately"

"You'll have to deal. This is something I have to do" And that was it. No explanations as to why. No promises of safe return. Hell, there was no talk of return at all, Wrath thought irritably. That was V's way though. No changing the male. "So be it. Stay safe my brother" Came Wrath's reply.

Vishous turned those diamond eyes on Wrath, gave a short nod and walked out of the room.

V cursed as he materialized a few hundred yards away from the house where Rylene was supposed to live. The place was a shit hole. It had taken him weeks to actually find any word of the female and a little longer than that to find the location. He watched as a light came on in one end of the house. A figure moved in front of the window, then the light went out.

How the fuck was he supposed to do this? Just walk up and say, hey you don't know me, but I'm your long lost brother and if you come with me I can. . . Can what?

What the hell was he supposed to do with her? He sure as shit wasn't up for any kind of 'most loving person awards'. It had all been a good idea in his head but now that he was here, it just didn't seem right.

He turned to leave, deciding that all he could do was drag her into the middle of a hellish war that was only going to get worse, when a branch snapped behind him.

Vishous whirled around grabbing the intruder by the throat and pinning him against the tree except. . . The 'him' turned out to be a her. _Fuck. _

The female's eyes were wide as saucers. Her mouth opened on a scream but V cut her off by planting his massive hand over her mouth.

"Shh…_damn it_. I'm not going to hurt you. Do. Not. Scream." His eyes bored into hers just as her eyes narrowed. Her bright glowing eyes flashing brilliant just before she bit down hard on his hand.

"God. . ._damn_!" V's grip loosened just enough for her to slam her knee into his groin. The air left him on a _whoosh_ as he sucked back the yelp of pain. V pushed the pain to the back of his mind and grabbed her by the waist, spinning her around so that her back was pressed to his front. His arms wrapped around her pinning her arms to her sides.

"Let go of me!" Now that his hand wasn't over her mouth she was free to scream up a storm and she was doing a damn good job of it. He lowered his mouth to her ear, his voice a low snarl. "Shut the _fuck_ up or you'll wish you never walked out here" The screaming stopped immediately. Thank god, his ear drum felt as if it would burst from her screeching. "Now your going to be a good female and tell me your name."

"R-Rylene. . . My name is Rylene." Vishous froze and released his hold on her so fast that she fell to the ground. She quickly jerked herself upright and spun around to face him. It was then that he noticed her eyes. Diamonds. Just like his.

"You are Rylene?" well duh, hadn't she just said that? V griped at himself.

"I just said that didn't I?" Her arms crossed over her chest, her look one of defiance. He should've known that the female would be a smart ass.

"You need to watch who your throwing that smart ass attitude at"

"It would be easier to if I knew who the hell you were." God, she sounded just like him! She was smaller and he'd already proved once that he could take her down if he wanted, yet she was facing off with him as another male would. It made him admire her a little for it.

"My name is Vishous"

"That means nothing to me"

"It will after today. I'm your. . . Your brother." Her laugh rang in his ears, making him clench his fists.

"I have no brother"

V's eyes flashed a brilliant white. He took an intimidating step closer. Rylene's eyes widened but determination was written in every line of her body. She stood her ground.

"I do not lie. Neither do I like to be called a liar. You would fare well to remember that female"

"I have no time for this. You are obviously deranged. I have to get back. If I don't my father will start to worry" She turned her back and took a few steps towards the small house just beyond the clearing. A sweet scent wafted through the air making V scrunch his nose in disgust. It took all but a second to recognize what he was breathing in.

"Shit" He made a grab for Rylene and drug her against him just as two lessers walked into the clearing. Rylene struggled against him.

"Quiet" he grabbed her chin and turned it towards the house. Making her see what he'd already eye balled. The door to the small house was opened by one slayer, then the two of them walked inside. Two more appeared from the shadows of the trees. Rylene froze in his arms, her heart beating wildly.

"My father is in there." He studied the house, remembering the figure he'd seen moving around earlier. He was a civilian. The male would die unless V stepped in.

"Stay. Here." She nodded, her eyes never wavering from the house. V circled around until he was at the back of the house the, moved quickly, staying in the shadows as he raced across the open field.

The back door opened just as he reached for the knob. The lesser froze as the both of them made eye contact. Then it was on. V's dagger was in his hand as they lunged at each other. They hit the ground, neither noticing the impact, both struggling for superior position.

V snaked his arm around the lesser's waist and pulled him hard making the guy's back hit dirt. V jumped quickly on top but the fucker's fist met with his chin causing his neck to do a one-eighty. Kind of reminded V of the exorsist bitch. V seen the lesser's fist coming towards his face and he ducked it, then landed a blow of his own. Black blood sprayed from the slayer's nose.

He was out of time, damn it. He needed to end this now. V switched his grip on the dagger in his hand and with a swift flick of his wrist the slayer's throat split wide open. He quickly poofed the thing then took off through the house. By the time he'd gotten through the house he'd had to deal with three more lesser's.

He could only guess that there had been more hiding in the woods. A guttural scream echoed through the house just as he made it to the living room. He looked through the window. There were three slayers, one dragging a bloody male across the grass. Rylene burst through the woods running straight towards the group, screaming at the top of her lungs. Vishous tensed as the lessers spotted her. "fucking hell"

Vishous dematerialized right in front of Rylene, catching her and spinning her around so that his body blocked her from the lessers. He whipped his gun out and unloaded it into the three lessers that were standing. The whole thing took a total of fifteen seconds.

He let Rylene go and she ran to the male, who was still on his back, blood covering him from a hole in his stomach. He made quick work of the lessers the walked back over to Rylene. She had torn a part of her dress off and was pressing it against the hole in the male's stomach.

"Oh god…please…help him! I can't stop the bleeding. . . It won't stop"

Vishous knelt down beside her. There was nothing he could do. It was only a matter of seconds before the male entered the fade. The male's eyes focused on Rylene and he took a deep breath then shifted his gaze to V.

"You are. . . Blooded. . .brother. Take. . .care. . .of her."

V nodded once, not even bothering to ask the male how he knew that he was Rylene's brother. It didn't really matter now anyways.

"Rylene. . . Go with him.

"No, you'll be ok. You'll be fine" She broke on a sob but quickly caught herself. V watched as the male wrapped his bloody hand around Rylene's small pale hand. The male's eyes closed as his body let out one last breath.

Rylene let out a choked sound as she squeezed the male's hand. V watched, feeling completely helpless. It never stopped did it? No matter where he went, death was staring him in the fuckin face. V's head whipped around as he caught the baby powder scent of lessers and knew that there were more on the way.

"Rylene, we have to go" loathe though he was to break up this goodbye, if they didn't leave they would be fucked, figuratively speaking.

"I can't leave him!"

"You have to. . . _Now _" Vishous grabbed her arm jerking her off the ground and beat feet for the POS Volkswagon he'd seen at the back of the house. Rylene fought him but was no match against his strength and determination.

He shoved Rylene in through the drivers door then pushed her over, none to gently as he jumped in. He scowled when he seen the keys in the ignition. Who the hell leaves the keys in the damn car? He thought irritably. Just as the car was put into gear, headlights from another vehicle shone through the trees.

"Hold the fuck on" He hit the gas. The little car lurched into motion, caught it's gear then surged through the small, half fallen down gate at the beginning of the drive.

_**And that was chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed it. There will be more soon. Please, please please review. I'd love to hear your input! **_


End file.
